Until I Tear You Apart
by Ishida Takeru
Summary: Okay, um....where Miyako drags the gang to a afterschool club, where the first activity is...
1. Default Chapter Title

Hehehe. I'm so evil.  
Ken>No, that's me.  
.....I know your future so Nyah.  
Ken>As long as I'm not in this fic.  
I didn't want to write about you yet anyway. I won't either till like the future.   
Ken>That's a relief.  
You're secretly a nice person. I know your future.  
Ken>Bah.  
Miyako>You're writing a fic about me, right?  
You're in it.....  
Mimi>I think this fic should be about me ::adds:: me. ::giggles::  
My head hurts.  
Miyako>::peers over his shoulder at the screen:: You're pairing me up with ::squints:: What are you typing...oh with Koushiro? Yay!  
Mimi>What do you mean pairing?  
Iori>Two people...I get to sit this fic out, right?  
o.o' No...You're my third favorite character.  
Miyako>I'm your favorite, right?  
No, it's a tie between Takeru and Yamato.  
Miyako>So, I'm second?  
That's Koushiro.  
Miyako>Third!?  
::points at Ken::  
Miyako>Fourth!?  
That's Hikari.  
Miyako>What number am I?  
Five. ::nods::  
Miyako>That's not that bad.  
Mimi>What is this fic about anyway.  
It's about to begin.  
Ken>Not very funny. I shall give you your disclaimer now.   
Mimi>No me!  
Miyako>I want to!  
I'm not going to write a story for you if you're nice like that.  
Iori>::sighs:: The author does not own Digimon.  
  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Until I Tear You Apart**  
**by Ishida Takeru  
**  
  
Miyako read over the yellow flyer. this idea was the best ever. She just had to get everyone to show up. But, how would she do that. That was when it hit her, not an idea, but a soccer ball. "Ow, hey!"  
  
"Sorry!" Daisuke yelled as he retrieved the ball from where it landed after colliding with Miyako's forehead. "You should really watch where you're walking."  
  
"Watch where I'm walking!? It was your fault!" she yelled back at him, before it hit her. It wasn't a soccer ball this time. "See, now you have to come to this club's meeting." Miyako waved the flyer before shoving it back into her pocket.  
  
"But, I have soccer."  
  
"No buts. You hit me, and now you have to come to this meeting. It's a health club, so it'll be good for you." Miyako said firmly and walked away before Daisuke could say another word. That was one down, now only a few left She knew Hikari and Takeru would come if she asked nicely. And she'll force Iori to come, even though he was a little young. She would simply promise Mimi the pink platforms she had in her closet. She never wore those anyway. She would just beg Sora until she said okay. Now, Yamato and Taichi would be a problem. A very difficult problem indeed.  
  
  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
**Yamato yawned as he left the rehearsal hall. All the band rehearsals were really starting to get to him. Maybe, he didn't want to be a teen idol. The only thing he wanted at the moment was a break.  
  
"Yamato!"  
  
Yamato looked left and right. "Please, not Jun." he mumbled.  
  
"Yamato." Miyako ran up to him. "Hey."  
  
"Oh. Hey Miyako." Yamato said finally. "Something up?"  
  
"Have I got a deal for you!"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I bet you want a break from your fans? Well, have I got the solution for you! There's an after school health club. There's a limit on how many people can go, so you won't have your fans bothering you. And you can just sit in the back of the room and um sit."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Fine, really?" Miyako couldn't believe how easy that was. Now, she would just have to talk Taichi into it. "Can you get Taichi to come too."  
  
Yamato sighed. "Just tell him Sora will be there, and he'll run there like a lost puppy."  
  
"Oh." Miyako blinked a few times. "Oooooh." And she did eventually tell Taichi that Sora was going to be there. It wasn't a lie, she just hadn't asked her yet.  
  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
**The big day finally arrived, the day of the first meeting She was the first one in the room, the advisor standing next to her.  
  
Koushiro walked into the room. "I got your E-mail and--"  
  
The teacher nodded. "You'll be Miyako's partner for this activity."  
  
"What activity?" Koushiro said blinking. "I have to get back to the computer lab and.."  
  
"Be a sport! I need a partner." Miyako begged.  
  
Koushiro sighed and finally nodded. "Fine."  
  
"Where's everyone else." The advisor/teacher asked.   
  
"They'll show up." Miyako said nodding.  
  
The next two people through the door were Hikari and Iori.  
  
"Why did I have to come." Iori asked.  
  
The advisor grinned. "You two are now partners!"  
  
"Partners for what?" Hikari asked. Miyako said this was a health club. Why would they need partners, unless they were maybe doing sit-ups or something.  
  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
**Mimi admired her new platform shoes. "Aren't these the best shoes ever?"   
  
Yamato looked up from the ground he was studying as they walked. "Sure, Mimi."  
  
"I think they go so nicely with this skirt, what do you think Yamato?"  
  
"Sure, Mimi."  
  
"Maybe, I should dye my hair back to brown. Make it look normal again."  
  
"Sure, Mimi."  
  
"Are you listening to me?"  
  
"Sure, Mimi."  
  
"Ishida Yamato, you're so mean!" she yelled stomping her feet.  
  
"Sure, Mimi."  
  
Mimi let out a sigh as they turned the corner into the room. "Sometimes, I don't know why I even talk to you."  
  
"Partners." The teacher said with a smile.  
  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
**"Hurry up, Taichi." Sora yelled as she raced towards the meeting. "Afraid I'm going to beat you?"  
  
"Beat me, ha! Never!" Taichi yelled chasing after her. They kept running until they arrived at the door with Taichi shoving past Sora to get in first. "Goooooooooooooooooooooooooal! Yagami Taichi! Gooooooooooooooal!"  
  
"That's not funny, Taichi." Sora mumbled.  
  
The teacher grinned at them. "You guys are partners now."  
  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
**Just his luck basketball practice had to run a little over. Now he was going to be late to Miyako's meeting. He ran down the hall as fast as he could. Hopefully, he wouldn't be the last one there.  
  
Daisuke grumbled as he ran down the hall. He had to trip and fall into the mud during practice. Now, he wouldn't get to set next to Hikari. Wait, was that Takeru running down the hall? that means he still had a chance. But, he had to run the rest of the way.  
  
Takeru sighed. Why did Daisuke make everything a competition. It didn't matter, he'll let him win just so he didn't have to listen to his mouth.  
  
Daisuke skid into the room. "Am I late?"  
  
Takeru stopped behind him. "Just go in already."  
  
"Shutup TQ."  
  
Takeru sighed and didn't even bother to correct him.  
  
The teacher blinked. "Well, this may end up a little odd, but you two will have to be partners for this activity."  
  
"Partners?"  
"What activity."  
  
The teacher moved back to the front of the room. "Welcome to the "Healthy Relationships" club. The school decided to put this club together, because we know how kids can be sometimes. Now I paired you off into groups of two for this first activity. Now, repeat after me. "I "state your name" take "state the name of your partner" to have and to hold, for richer or poorer, through sickness and in health, 'till death does us part."  
  
The group repeated the teachers words blinking a few times.  
  
The teacher grinned. "I now pronounce you husband---err spouse and spouse."  
  
  
  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**Told you I was evil.  
Yamato>I feel sorry for my brother.  
Takeru>::turning green::  
Daisuke>::glares at the screen:: I hate you.  
I'm evil!  
Taichi>I'm married to Sora. You're the greatest.  
::sweatdrops::  
Iori>Why did I have to be in this.  
It was your or Jyou, and you're better.  
Takeru>This will be a fic that you won't finish, right?  
Um, I think people are going to demand it...  
Daisuke>I hate you.


	2. Default Chapter Title

Hey hey hey. ::waves:: I'm going to finish this fic soon.  
Takeru>Why me?  
Um...because...you'll end up throwing Daisuke out a window.  
Daisuke>Yeah right! And why did Iori get Hikari. He hasn't even gone through puberty.  
Um...and you did. ::tapes Daisuke's mouth shut:: Now be a good pain in the neck and sit and look like the fuzzy haired dork you are. DISCLAIMER NOW!!  
Takeru>You don't have to get mad, because you don't own Digimon.  
;_; Stop reminding me.  
  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Until I Tear You Apart II  
By Ishida Takeru  
  
  
**Takeru glanced to the window. He would jump and fall to his death, if only they weren't on the first floor. No, he was going to throw Miyako out the window for suggesting the club, if only they weren't on the first floor. How could he be married to Daisuke! Sure, it was only a mock marriage, but that didn't matter. "I can't be in this club, um...it conflicts with basketball practice"  
  
The teacher smiled. "It's not a club really, you get school credit and you can't drop."  
  
"What!?" Daisuke yelled. "No way I'm doing this with T.L!"  
  
"Than you don't pass. And that will go on your records when you try to get into a good highschool" The teacher said firmly.  
  
"Oh great." Daisuke mumbled. How was he going to live through this project. Not only was he not with Hikari, but he was married to T.V. How could this happen. Next time Miyako wasn't going to trick him.  
  
Everyone just sighed as they listened to the rest of the lecture. "Oh." The teacher added. "I hope you're allowed to stay at other people's houses." The teacher grinned as papers were set in front of each of them. "You have to finish these tasks."  
  
_1>Spend Quality Time with your spouse.  
  
_"I have to spend time with T.O!?" Daisuke yelled. "This is not cool."  
  
_2>The husband/spouse A must plan a romantic evening for the other.  
  
_Taichi blinked. "A romantic evening for Sora?"  
  
_3>Each couple will be given a child to take care of.  
  
_"Now wait a second. What's this about a child." Yamato asked.  
  
"We have the latest in technology here. These babies are like the real thing." The teacher replied. "Three days into the activity you'll receive one."  
  
_4>You will be required to grade your spouse.  
  
_"Can I just give Daisuke an F now?" Takeru asked.  
  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Mr. and Mrs. Yagami Taichi.  
  
  
**This was going to be fun Taichi thought. Not only was he going to get to spend time with Sora, she was coming to his house to stay for a week. Taichi shoved things into his closet, he didn't want her to see a messy room. "There, I'm finished."  
  
"Taichi, Sora's here!" his mother called out.  
  
"Hey Taichi." Sora said as she looked into the room. "You actually got this place clean?"  
  
Taichi blushed rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah, I guess."   
  
Sora shook her head laughing. "Well, we're supposed to get to know each other."  
  
Taichi nodded, they already knew a lot about each other. "They might have a quiz on it. I wonder what we'll have to know..?"  
  
"Probably. favorite colors and foods or something."  
  
"What if you don't really have a favorite color." Taichi said scratching his head. "Maybe Blue, no Orange, no Yellow.. no it's Orange."  
  
"Next question..." Sora mumbled, this was going to go worse than she thought. She only hope they wouldn't get on each others nerves.  
  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Mr. And Mrs. Hida Iori  
  
**"I wish we could finish this project at your house, since Sora and Taichi are in the other room." Hikari said.  
  
Iori shrugged slightly. "I don't think it matters."  
  
"Maybe, you're right. Now we're supposed to spend time together. Um, so what do you like to do?"  
  
Iori pondered that for a moment. "Kendo."  
  
Hikari sighed, this was going to be harder than she though. He was never very open in the first place. "I meant for fun."  
  
"Kendo is fun."  
  
Hikari cracked her knuckles. "Don't you like parks or something."  
  
"Not really, I like to stay inside where the temperature is perfect."  
  
This was going to be tough, but Hikari was determined to stick it out.  
  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Mr. and Mrs. Izumi Koushiro  
  
**"This was suck a great idea!" Miyako said hopping onto Koushiro's bed. She was so brilliant. Not only did she get everyone to go, she gets to spend a week with Koushiro. JACKPOT!  
  
"Sure, Miyako." Koushiro mumbled immediately taking sanctuary in the online universe.  
  
"So what are you doing?" Miyako asked,  
  
"Oh, I'm E-mailing some friends from Hawaii. They have a weird theory on--"  
  
Miyako yawned as Koushiro started talking about advanced physics and other things. She was half interested, but it was still boring. "Hey, let's go to dinner!"  
  
Koushiro blinked a few moments before turning to Miyako. "Dinner?"  
  
Miyako sat up from the bed. "You know, it comes after lunch."  
  
"I'm fully aware of-" Koushiro started before Miyako pulled him out of the room.  
  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Mr. and Mrs. Ishida Yamato  
  
**"C'mon Yamato. You have to tell me how this dress looks!" Mimi said stomping her feet.  
  
"It's the same one you tried on in the beginning, Mimi." Yamato mumbled laying down on the couch that was conveniently placed near the dressing rooms.  
  
"But, I need to know. And not just" Mimi started before lowering her voice to sound like Yamato. "It's fine Mimi."  
  
"It's okay Mimi." Yamato said finally.  
  
Mimi huffed. "That's no help Ishida Yamato!"  
  
Yamato sat up sighing. "What do you want me to say, that everything looks good on you?"  
  
Mimi thought about it for a moment. "That would be nice, if you weren't lying."  
  
"Who said I was lying?"  
  
Mimi blushed, was he telling the truth, or was he tricking her. Well, if he wasn't tricking her that was a good thing. "Fine, let's get some more clothes!"  
  
"More? I thought you were getting everything."  
  
"For you, silly."  
  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Mr. and um...Mr... Takaishi/Motimiya or something....::resigns as narrator::  
  
**"I don't want to be here T.J" Daisuke mumbled.  
  
"And you think I want you here anymore?" Takeru sighed. "We just need to treat this like the project it is. That means we have to get along."  
  
"Yeah, right. I'm not spending quality time with you."  
  
Takeru sighed, why did he have to be so disagreeable about a simple matter. Out of desperation he began counting the stucco pieces on his ceiling. Anything to keep from tossing Daisuke out the window. This time they weren't on the first floor.  
  
"Fine, I'll beat you in a game of soccer." Daisuke said. That would show T.H. Who the better man was. And it would give him a message to stay away from Hikari.  
  
"Why am I not surprised?"  
  
"What!?"  
  
"Is everything a challenge with you?"  
  
"To you, yes."  
  
Takeru sighed, it was time to lay all the cards down. "Why."  
  
Daisuke folded his arms. "Because you like Hikari. And you're in the way."  
  
Takeru sighed, it was the same thing. "Look, Hikari and I are friends. If you want to ask her out, more power to you." Even though she'll say no, Takeru though.   
  
"Don't play it off. You like Hikari and everyone knows it."  
  
"Maybe I do, but that doesn't mean you have to be a jerk. I'm not your rival."  
  
"Could have fooled me."  
  
Takeru grumbled, he wasn't going to get mad, he wasn't going to deck Daisuke. He wasn't going to lose his temper like his brother did with Taichi. "Do you see me putting you down in front of her? Do you see me doing anything to you?"  
  
"Well, no." Daisuke mumbled. "But, you still are. She likes you better."  
  
Well, duh. "That's because we are best friends." Takeru said finally.  
  
Daisuke grumbled, before staring at Takeru. _Bah, what does he have that I don't have. Besides, nice eyes and a better smile, and more friends....and better hair. Man, I should get a haircut. _"Whatever dude."  
  
_Whatever Dude? What kind of answer was that._ Takeru thought. _I try to be nice and honest and he keeps on being a jerk._ "Daisuke, tell me why you're such a jerk."  
  
"I am not a jerk!"  
  
"Seriously, do you want me to list the times when you were."  
  
"Shutup Takeru!"  
  
Takeru blinked a few times. "Wow, you actually said my name..."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Takeru smirked. "Does that mean you like me now." Where did that smirk and comment come from? It was more of something his brother would have said, just to get under someone's skin.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The Newlywed Game  
  
**"Now, I hope you all had time to get to know your spouse. Because we're going to play a little game. It's called the Newlywed Game!" The teacher said happily. "I'll ask you questions and you have to guess what your spouse will answer! I already sent the wives...and um Daisuke outside now on to the questions!"  
  
"Do we have to?" mumbled Yamato.  
  
"Yes, Now the first question. 'What is the ugliest part of your spouses person? Okay we'll start with Koushiro."  
  
"Why me? Um...that would be...um...her chin. She has a very manly chin." Koushiro said before glancing around.  
  
"Oh, a manly chin? Okay now Taichi."  
  
"Her hair. I swear she hasn't changed her hair in five years." Taichi said with a nod.  
  
"Okay now Yamato, what about Mimi."  
  
"She has ugly feet. I swear she made me watch her try on shoes for two hours. There's just so much you can handle of a persons feet."  
  
"Now Iori."  
  
Iori looked down at his feet. He didn't want to be mean or anything. "She has skinny arms...."  
  
Taichi glared at Iori. "Don't talk bad about my sister. Even though it's kind of true."  
  
"And finally how about you Takeru."  
  
"I don't know...he has a flat nose."  
  
"Good, next question. If your spouse was any animal, what would they be. Taichi?"  
  
Taichi thought about it for a moment, maybe a frog...or a monkey. "Um...a bird?"  
  
"Any reason for that...?"   
  
"Well, she pecks at her food..."  
  
"Good enough, now Iori what kind of animal is Hikari."  
  
Iori sighed again. He didn't want to play this game. "A cat. Just because I picked it."  
  
"Okay, Koushiro what is Miyako."  
  
"A pig. " Koushiro said with a nod. "She's a very quick eater."  
  
"Okay, Takeru what is Daisuke."  
  
"He's a hedgehog. There's no explanation needed for that."  
  
The teacher shrugged. "Finally Yamato, what is Mimi."  
  
Yamato thought about it for a moment, what was Mimi? "A peacock. Why because she's in love with her self."  
  
"And you're not." Taichi commented.  
  
"No, everyone else is in love with me." Yamato said smirking.  
  
"Okay! Now the next question is...fill in the blanks. 'I think my spouse should gain some-blank-and lose some-blank-' We'll start with Takeru this time."  
  
"Daisuke should gain some...respect...and lose some attitude"  
  
"Very good. Now Yamato.."  
  
"Simple, Mimi should gain some self control and lose some clothes."  
  
"You want Mimi to strip?" Taichi asked.  
  
"What!? No! She just has too many clothes in her closet." Yamato mumbled. "Pervert."  
  
"Well, okay, what about Sora."  
  
"Sora should lose some muscle and gain some chest!" Taichi said without thinking.  
  
"Pervert." Yamato mumbled.  
  
"Wait, I didn't mean that!" Taichi stuttered.  
  
"Okay what about you Iori."  
  
"Um..lose some..can I pass? Oh, I can't. She should lose that squeaky voice, and gain some hair. She looks like Ken."  
  
"Good good, now Koushiro."  
  
"Miyako needs to lose her appetite and gain some self control." Koushiro said while he was trying to sneak his laptop out of his backpack.  
  
"Okay, final question for this round. What is your spouses favorite food? Answers must match exactly. Now Yamato."  
  
"Food? She probably likes salad or something."  
  
"Now Koushiro."  
  
"Is it possible to answer everything?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"All right, that is my answer."  
  
"Takeru."  
  
"Daisuke likes um...cherry pie."  
  
"Okay move it along Taichi."  
  
"Sora likes Sushi..."  
  
"That's a bit plain."  
  
"Well, I don't know what she likes."  
  
"Okay, now Iori."  
  
"Oh, Hikari likes um..I think I'll go with omelets."  
  
"Okay, lets bring back the wives...er..spouses. We asked your husbands..four question. The goal is to match their answers. First question is 'What is the ugliest part of your spouses person?' Now, Sora what did you think Taichi said."  
  
"I guess he would say my ears. I think they're pretty big."  
  
"What did you say Taichi?"  
  
"Um, I said your hair."  
  
"What's wrong with my hair!? I thought you liked it!" Sora yelled smacking Taichi with the ever convenient pillow.  
  
"Taichi said that you had the same haircut for five years." The teacher/announcer chirped in. "Now what do you think Yamato said?" he asked Mimi.  
  
"I have ugly feet. I need to a pedicure." Mimi said.  
  
Yamato holds up his sign. "Wow, I was right. I am da man."  
  
"Okay Miyako."  
  
"I don't like my um...nose."  
  
"Wrong, Koushiro said you have a manly Chin!"  
  
Miyako blinked a few times touching her chin. "Really."  
  
"Okay, now Daisuke.."  
  
Daisuke grumbled glaring at the teacher. "I don't know...my nose."  
  
Takeru shrugs. "So I'm a good guesser."  
  
"Now Hikari, what did Iori say?"  
  
Hikari blinked and thought for a moment, what would Iori say. "My....face is kinda chubby..."  
  
"What did you say Iori?"  
  
"I said you had skinny arms." Iori said holding up his sign. "I apologize, I didn't know what to say."  
  
"Okay! Next question! 'If your spouse was any animal, what would they be?' Miyako."  
  
"I would be a hawk!" Miyako grinned at her brilliant answer.  
  
"And Koushiro said-"  
  
Koushiro hold up his sign with a picture of a pig on it.  
  
"I am not a pig!" Miyako yelled beating Koushiro with a pillow.  
  
Koushiro covered his head mumbling. "You just play one at dinner.."  
  
"Okay, what did Yamato call you Mimi."  
  
"Well, I can't be a flower, because they're not an animal. What else is really pretty like me. Oh, a peacock!"  
  
Yamato holds up his sign, "We have another winner."  
  
"Wow, you're so nice Yamato!"  
  
"Okay, what did Taichi call you Sora."  
  
Sora folded her arms. "Where, if he was smart he would have said bird. So...I guess that's my answer.  
  
Taichi holds up his sign grinning. "Got one!"  
  
"Miracle."  
  
"Okay, what did Takeru call you Daisuke."  
  
"He probably said I was a hedgehog or something stupid."  
  
Takeru blinked. "And to think all we did was argue." And he holds up his hedgehog sign.  
  
"Now, Hikari what did Iori call you."  
  
Hikari thought for a moment. She had to be logical about this. "A Cat."  
  
"Hey, I got one." Iori said holding up his sign.  
  
"Okay, now the question is fill in the blank. Okay here it is. 'I think my spouse should gain some-blank-and lose some-blank-' Now Daisuke what is your answer."  
  
This time Daisuke thought about this, he may not like this game, but he was going to win anyway! "I need to gain some respect...and lose my attitude."  
  
"Okay, where's the real Daisuke." Takeru asked.  
  
"I'm just thinking like an uptight punk." Daisuke answered.  
  
"Okay now Sora."  
  
"I should gain some weight..and lose some...um..height?" Sora said.  
  
"You think Taichi wants you fat and short, well your answer Taichi."  
  
Taichi held up his "Lose some muscle, gain some chest sign"  
  
"Yagami Taichi!" Sora yelled bashing him with the pillow. "Pervert!"  
  
"Okay Mimi, what did Yamato say."  
  
"I mean...I think he would say I should gain some brains and lose the air in my head." Mimi said blinking.  
  
"Nope, I said you should gain some self control and lose some of the clothes in your closet." Yamato said tossing the sign out the window.  
  
"You can never have too much clothes!!"  
  
"Okay Miyako, what did Koushiro say."  
  
Miyako wiped her eyes. "He called me a pig. But, he said I should gain some computer skill and um..lose my glasses."  
  
Koushiro holds up his sign 'Gain some self control and lose her appetite.  
  
"I don't eat too much!" Miyako yelled folding her arms.  
  
"Okay..Hikari" the host/teacher/adivsor/announcer said.  
  
"Um lose my haircut and gain some weight."  
  
"Iori said for you to lose your squeaky voice and gain a some hair. He said you looked like Ken. Okay lets move along! Last question for this round. What is you spouses favorite food? Okay Hikari."  
  
"I like omelets."  
  
Iori holds up his sign blinking. "Wow, I got two."  
  
"Now, Miyako."  
  
"Ohh..um well I like everything!"  
  
Koushiro waves his sign around. "By George I think she's got it."  
  
"Okay, we'll in a hurry need to get to the second round. Daisuke."  
  
"I like Cherry pie...."  
  
"How the heck did I know that?" Takeru mumbled holding up his sign.  
  
"What about you Mimi." The host asked.  
  
"Salad, you know a girl has to watch her figure."  
  
Yamato holds up his sign. "How did I know she would say that."  
  
"Okay, Sora, last chance for points."  
  
"Fishsticks."  
  
"And Taichi said Sushi, Ah no points for you! Lets recap the scores while we send the others out."  
  
**Daikeru-20 points  
Mimato-15 points  
Hikri-10 points  
Taiora-5points  
Koyako-5points  
  
Round Two  
  
  
**"Okay, all the points are doubled. The last question is worth 25 points! Question one. "What is the most attractive part of you partners body. We'll start with Daisuke!"  
  
"What...I don't look at him like that!" Daisuke grumbled. "But, he has cool eyes."  
  
"Okay, now Mimi."  
  
"Oh" Mimi said. "Easy, it's got to be the eyes."  
  
"All right. Now Hikari."  
  
"Iori is young though, but um...he..well...has nice arms." Hikari shrugged not being able to come up with another answer.  
  
"Okay..I wont ask..now Miyako."  
  
"Well, I think Koushiro is mean, but he has nice hair. It's like a fuzzy rabbit."  
  
"Now Sora's turn."  
  
"Taichi has nice legs....." Sora glances around. "What he does!"  
  
"Okay, now the second question... The question is, well...um..."How much did your mate spend on his clothes." The announcer swaetdrops getting just a bit desperate here. "Mimi."  
  
Mimi puts a finger to her chin thinking. "Let me see, well I have to go with $76.91. I already know I'm right, so give me the points now."  
  
"Um, no...Miyako."  
  
"How am I supposed to know this. 4.50?" Miyako shrugs.  
  
"You can't even by a sock for 4.50! Oh well, Sora."  
  
"Taichi probably spent.." Sora started. "50 cents at the goodwill store.."  
  
"Um yeah. Now Daisuke."  
  
"Tch' I don't know 25 dollars..."  
  
"Hikari."  
  
"Nothing...it was probably made for him or something."  
  
"Whatever, now What is your mates favorite color. Daisuke.."  
  
"He's not my mate.....and it's probably yellow."  
  
"Okay, just admit you like him, that's why you know so much. Okay now Sora."  
  
"He said orange...." Sora mumbled hoping Taichi can remember what he said.  
  
"Now you Miyako."  
  
"Pineapple!" This time she knew she was right! She had to be right!  
  
"Pineapple....okay...Hikari.."  
  
"Gray." Hikari said.  
  
"Now you Mimi."  
  
"Oh, that's easy. It's blue too." Mimi said. "Because blue is just his color, I mean I made him try on this blue tanktop and black pants. Wow, blue is definitely his color."  
  
"Okay, thank you Mimi.....now the twenty-five point bonus question is What is the square root of pi! No wait...it's What is your partners favorite television show. We'll start with Sora."  
  
"There are no soccer shows, so...I would say....Beast Wars?"  
  
"Okay, now Mimi."  
  
Mimi tapped her forehead. "Um, I don't know....TRL? Yeah, that's music so..that works!"  
  
"Now Miyako."  
  
"The news at seven.." Miyako nodded, she was getting good at this game.  
  
"What does Iori like, Hikari."  
  
"Blue's Clues?" Hikari said. "what, it's the first thing that I thought of."  
  
"Now finally, Daisuke."  
  
"NBA Today. Man, these questions are easy if you think about them." Daisuke mumbled.  
  
"When did you start thinking?" Hikari asked.  
  
"Okay, bring them on back!" The host./announcer/person who was going insane yelled.  
  
"Okay, I'm getting bored. So we're going to answers these quickly. First question is What is the most attractive part of you partners body. Taichi first."  
  
"My hair." Taichi said.  
  
"Your hair! You look like a porcupine or a messed up broom." Sora said raising up her card.  
  
"Why were you looking at my legs!"  
  
"It's better than looking at you hair!"  
  
"Okay, now Yamato..." The host said.  
  
Yamato yawned, right now all he wanted to do was go to sleep. "Eyes."  
  
"See, I'm right! Points for me" Mimi said giggling before adding "me!"  
  
"Okay, Takeru."  
  
"Why is this getting all weird."  
  
"Just answer the question..." The host grumbled.  
  
"Wait...do I have to answer. Oh, I do..um eyes?"  
  
Daisuke holds up his card. "Easy questions."  
  
"Now Iori." The host said. "and no thinking!"  
  
"Um...feet?"   
  
"She saw your feet?" The host asked.  
  
Hikari held up her sign. "Ah well."  
  
"Now Koushiro, your answer!"  
  
"I don't know, fingers."  
  
"Fingers!" Miyako yelled. "You have smashed fingers from typing so much!"  
  
The host said quickly. "She thinks you have hair like a fuzzy rabbit.! Now next question..How much did your mate spend on his clothes? First Yamato."  
  
"Let me check my receipt....76.91" Yamato said looking at the receipt.  
  
"Jackpot!" Mimi yelled pumping her fist:.  
  
"Okay, now Takeru.."  
  
"What, I don't know...probably 25..." Takeru said finally.  
  
"Ha-ha-ha, we'll winning!" Daisuke said pointing at Taichi. "In your face!"  
  
Taichi blinks. "Yes, you make a better couple than Sora and I..."  
  
Daisuke mouth drops to the floor. "Jerk!"  
  
"Okay, Taichi...how much did you spend."  
  
"Oh, I spent like 46 dollars."  
  
"What did Sora say?"  
  
Sora holds up the card with a big fifty cents on it.  
  
"What!?!" Taichi yelled. "It's not like I shop at a thrift store."  
  
"Now Iori." The announcer said hurrying everyone along.  
  
"They were made for me, so I guess nothing."  
  
"See." Hikari said holding up her card. "I was right."  
  
"Now finally Koushiro."  
  
"I got these clothes online for free, but I did have to pay 4.50 for shipping and handling."  
  
"See, I got one! I got one!" Miyako said smacking Koushiro with the card anyway.  
  
"What was the purpose of that?"  
  
"That was for the pig comment!"  
  
"I was merely observing you eating habits..."  
  
"Now." The multitalented teacher said. "What is you mates favorite color. Taichi."  
  
"Oh, it's yellow."  
  
"You told me it was orange Taichi!" Sora said commencing the card beat down.  
  
"I said it was yellow first!" Taichi said defending himself.  
  
"Enough, now..Yamato."  
  
"My favorite color is blue, if that wasn't obvious."  
  
"Mimi's on a roll!" Mimi said holding up her card.   
  
"Now Takeru."  
  
Takeru shrugged a bit. "I don't know..yellow."  
  
"See, I pay attention to some things."  
  
"What, I told you my favorite color?" Takeru asked blinking.  
  
"It's on your shirt.."  
  
"Now, Iori, what is your favorite color."  
  
"Gray."  
  
Hikari shrugged holding up her card. "Just seemed like a gray person to me."  
  
"Now Koushiro."  
  
"It's pineapple of course." He said as he finally got his laptop from his bag.  
  
"See, like his laptop." Miyako said grinning.  
  
"Now." The announcer said. "Let's recap the scores."  
  
**Daikeru-50points  
Mimato-45points  
Hikri-30points  
Koyako-25points  
Taiora-5points  
  
**"Now for the 25 point bonus question. "What is your partners favorite TV show. We'll start with Taichi. Get this right and you'll be in a tie for third place."  
  
Taichi nodded, Sora should know this. "Sailor Moon!"  
  
"You like Sailor Moon." Sora said smacking him with the Beast Wars card.  
  
"I like Sailor Moon in a skirt." Taichi answered.  
  
"Okay now Koushiro, 25 points will give you 50 and a tie for the lead."  
  
"The news....at seven."  
  
"Wahoo!" Miyako yelled hopping up and down. "I got another one!"  
  
"Now Iori, 25 points will give you 55 and the lead."  
  
"I actually like to watch 60 minutes." Iori answered.  
  
"Oh, I picked Blue's Clues."  
  
"Hikari, why would I watch a show as unstimulating as that..?"  
  
"I couldn't think of anything."  
  
"Okay, now Yamato. 25 points will give you 70 points and the lead."  
  
"I don't have time for TV...but I watch TRL sometimes."  
  
"Mimi is on fire!" Mimi said tossing her hands in the air.  
  
"You really should chill, Mimi" Yamato mumbled.  
  
"Now, the moment of truth, Takeru you get this right and you win. What do you win, well you actually get tickets to Disneyland in Tokyo! Along with the second place team of course. I want to be fair and all, so its a win-win situation. What is your answer."  
  
"NBA Today. Takeru shrugged, what else would he answer afterall he was a basketball player.  
  
"Hahaha! We win!" Daisuke yelled flashing a cheesy grin. "We're the best!" Maybe, it was just a stupid game, but they still won!  
  
**Final  
Daikeru-75 Points  
Mimato-65 Points  
Koyako-50 points  
Hikri-30 points  
Taiora-5 points**  
  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**Can you guess where the next part is leading. Bwahaha, I'm having way too much fun with this. Anyways, time for Takeru to read my dedications. I actually want to answer all the reviewers.  
  
Takeru> *ahem* There's 22....  
I'll do it than!  
  
Sandiya~It's heading towards Taiora, me thinks.  
Cassie~Poor Takeru is right, just wait for the next one!  
Her Royal Weirdness~You kick major asphault ^.^  
The Digi Trio~ There's really three of you? ::flails:: Love ya too!  
StarCats~Miyako will be having a bigger part in the next part.  
Seiitsu~I could be really evil and write a.......Daishiro. ::cackles madly:: Kidding, you be majorly cool.  
Kyra~Eeeeee. Just wait till the next part..thigns are going to go insane! ^_^  
Lace123~Haha! Next time we don't walk past each other! ::grins:: Tis cool talking to you and mess too. Marching Band kicks asphault. ^_^  
Allicat~Wheeee, I'm working on finishing. It's jsut so much to write.  
Cybra~Cute giggle. Well, if you can actually type a cute giggle ^_^  
Just_me_now~You ain't seen weird yet.  
Raine~There's still plenty of things to come.  
Hasbrown~Bwahahha! I have not begun to screw...um...er..^_^  
Everyone else~ Write more interestign reviews! No, I'm kidding, I just got really lazy at the end of this fic!   
And um, I know this was kind of lame, but it got redundant and I coulnd't think right!**  
_Oh, and if anyone wants to be in my Digimon interview the author fics. E-mail me [wease. ::makes puppy dog eyes::_**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
